Secret Love Song, A Klangst Story
by Saigecraze003
Summary: WARNING: Mentions of suicidal thoughts and cutting. Read at your own risk. Keith and Lance have a complicated relationship, just the random hookup every once in a while, but it's slowly breaking one of them. What will happen when the truth comes out?
1. Chapter 1

Secret Love Song ~ A Klangst Story ~ Chapter 1

Lance closed the closet door behind him as he pushed Keith inside. Lance walked towards him until Keith hit the wall. The shorter of the paladins was breathing

heavy and his face flushed red at his close proximity to the tanned boy. Lance took hold of Keith's wrists and pushed them against the wall, preventing his movements.

Leaning in until he was right next to Keith's ear. The pale boy felt Lance's warm breath against his ear. He blushed impossibly harder.

"Remember, not a word.." Lance whispered in Keith's ear, sending chills down his spine. With that, Lance brought his face back in front of Keith's and kissed

him passionately. Keith kissed back without hesitation. He so desperately wanted to wrap his arms around Lance's neck, and thread his fingers through the soft tousled

brown hair. Unfortunately for him, Lance still had his wrists pressed against the wall. Just as quick as it happened, it was gone. Lance pulled away from Keith and

shot him a smirk before leaving the closet without another word. The familiar sinking feeling replaced the flustered remnants of the kiss and he slumped down against

the wall. He buried his face in his hands and shut his eyes tightly. This kind of thing happened almost daily, and it was just a game to Lance. He had no idea just

what it did to Keith, who was hopelessly in love with his heart attacker. But their relationship meant nothing to Lance, he was always flirting with every girl he saw,

never giving Keith anymore than an insult in the public eye. But behind closed doors, he acted like Keith was the only one in the world beside himself. Many nights a

week, Keith had cried himself to sleep, being forever denied of his only happiness. He wanted nothing more than to curl up against Lance's chest and be comforted by

the only one he ever lets his walls down for. That was a mistake in his mind. The closer he gets to Lance, the more damaged he becomes.

"Keith? What are you doing in here?" Keith jerked his head up to see Shiro's concerned face looking down at him.

"Oh, I was just reading." Keith laughed it off.

"In the dark closet? And are you crying?" Keith quickly wiped a stray tear off his face with his sleeve.

"It's quiet in here, and there was an emotional scene in the book that's all." He faked a smile best he could.

"Oh, okay. Well I just came looking for you because dinner will be ready in a few minutes and the others were wondering where you were."

"Alright, thank you Shiro. I'll be there soon." Keith nodded understandingly and Shiro waved before walking down the hall. It was sad, not even his brother

could tell when he was genuinely upset anymore, that's how much he built up his walls. Keith wiped his face one more time before leaving the closet and walking to the

dining hall. He took his seat next to Lance and stared at the table.

"Careful everyone, it's hot." Allura smiled as the plates were placed in front of everyone.

"And so are you Princess." Lance smiled seductively. The comment pierced Keith's heart like a spear. He tightened his grip on his

spoon and he ate quickly, wordlessly. The others didn't seem to notice as they were all wrapped up in their own conversations. The worst part about Lance's flirting

with Allura was that she no longer seemed annoyed by it, but either ignored it or said something back. But it wasn't Keith's place to be jealous. He wasn't supposed

to. Keith hurriedly shoveled the last few bites into his mouth before getting up. He looked at the others engaged in conversation and left towards his room, not

bothering to tell anyone he was leaving. He made it to his room and sat down on his bed. He ran a hand through his thick dark hair and looked next to him. He lifted

his pillow and took the small piece of metal from it's resting place. He rolled up his sleeve and brushed his free hand over the multiple lines that were faded into

his skin. He thought back to the last time he had done this. There was a similar situation to this one. Lance had left him alone again, sitting in the training deck

barely having said a word. Lance always left Keith feeling empty inside. Keith was certain Lance didn't do this intentionally, so he only blamed himself. 'How could I

be foolish enough to think someone like him could ever love someone as pathetic as me?' He thought, gritting his teeth. He took a deep breath and took another look at

the door to make sure nobody was coming before he looked back down at his arm. He glided the cold metal against his skin, creating fresh cuts over the faded ones.

He winced at the stinging sensation as blood started to trickle down his arm. He then returned the blade to it's place under his pillow and layed down, covering

himself with the covers, not bothering to wrap up his cuts or even take off his jacket. Part of him wished he wouldn't wake up, so that he wouldn't have to hurt

anymore. No more pain, not more disappointment, no more heartbreak.


	2. Chapter 2

Secret Love Song ~ A Klangst Story ~ Chapter 2

It took all of Lance's strength, but he smirked and walked out of the closet leaving Keith behind without another word. Lance quickly walked to his room and sat down.

He took a deep breath. That was close, he thought. He had almost confessed to Keith right there. But Lance knew what he and Keith had was nothing more than stolen

moments behind closed doors. There was no way Keith would like him back. Lance ran a hand through his dark hair and took out a piece of paper and a pen. He began

writing, 'Dear Keith...' He wrote down little letters like this one almost every day, it was the only way he could manage his feelings. All he managed to write down

was "What we have is great but we can't..." before Allura called him down for dinner. He left the room and headed down to the dining hall. Little did he know that

just a few minutes after, on his way to eat, Keith had stopped inside his room. Keith had planned on talking to Lance to help him but found nothing more than the

small note that lay unfinished on the desk. Keith picked it up curiously and read it, 'Dear Keith, what we have is amazing but we can't' and that's where it ended.

Keith felt his heart break further. He crushed the note into a ball and left it before storming out and down to the dining hall. Lance noticed Keith was quiet at

dinner, and that he had left early. Lance didn't think much of it and left after everyone else, and headed back to his room. He sat down at the desk and his eyes grew

wide as he looked at the ball of paper on his desk. He smoothed out the paper and looked at it, nothing new was written and it looked more or less the same minus the

rips and folds caused by it being crushed. Then it dawned on him, someone must have found the note. But nobody would get upset about that except one person, the one

it was about. Before he knew what he was doing, he was at Keith's door, he knocked on it but there was no response.

"...Keith?" He called out cautiously. Still nothing.

"I'm coming in." Since there was no sign of protest, Lance opened the door. Keith was laying in bed, but something seemed off. Not only was it barely 7, but

he just seemed... off. Lance walked over to him and pushed him lightly. Nothing. He picked up his arm to check his pulse but he stopped short when he saw Keith's

wrist. Lance stared at the many cuts that covered his arm. There were many that were faded but some that were open and very very recent. Lance moved the blanket

and saw small pools of blood where his arms were. Lance had a sick feeling in his stomach as he lifted Keith's other arm, seeing similar cuts to the first one.

Lance's face burned and he felt tears start to run down his face. He pushed Keith a little harder,

"Keith, please wake up.. tell me you are okay..." There was nothing, Keith didn't move. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith and pulled his unconscious body close to

his chest.

"Keith please... I love you.."


	3. Chapter 3

Secret Love Song ~ A Klangst Story ~ Chapter 3

"Shiro! Allura! Someone help!" Lance held Keith up best he could as he sat on the bed. Both Shiro and Allura came through the door with clear concern on their

face.  
"Lance what's wro-" Allura's gaze drifted to Keith slumped against Lance.

"Keith!" Shiro ran over to help Lance carry Keith. He slung one arm over his shoulders and together they lifted him.

"We need to get him to a cryopod immediately." Allura ran out of the room to set up a pod.

"Mmh.." Keith started to mumble. Lance felt a sigh of relief, he was alive. Keith picked his head up to look at both Shiro and Lance.

"Guess tables have turned." He sported a weak smile. Lance's heart ached.

"Keith don't speak you have too little energy, we are going to help you." Keith seemed to nod in understanding and went silent once again. Keith's weight felt

heavier against them and they knew he had passed out again. They finally reached the pod and helped him inside, sliding it closed after him. Once everyone was sure he

was secure and healing, they all sat around the pod.

"Lance.. what happened?" Shiro was breathing heavily.

"I.. I don't know.." he hated withholding things from them but how was he supposed to tell them that it was his fault.

"All I know is that I found him in his bed, and he had cuts all over his arms, some looked like they were from a while ago while others were clearly just

added." He decided to leave the part about the note out. By this point Coran had entered the room and looked at the readings from the pod to look at Keith's

condition.

"It appears the cutting has been happening for a long time. The scanners show some of the cuts are from as long as a few months, while others appear to have been

from earlier today, just a few hours ago in fact." This only made Lance feel worse. Not only had Keith done this to himself because of him, but it had been happening

for months. Lance hung his head low. He'd never felt this bad in his life. He felt like he himself was a weapon of mass destruction. He could have killed Keith,

no. He shook the thought from his head, he refused to believe that Keith could die. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened. He pulled his hands

to fists at his sides. He felt the tears threaten to spill again. He blinked them back and tried to focus his wandering mind. No more 'what ifs'.

"Coran, is he going to be okay?" Lance looked up, everyone had been silent, avoiding the elephant in the room.

"It's unclear, his condition is pretty critical right now. He will definitely be in here for a few days."


	4. Chapter 4

Secret Love Song ~ A Klangst Story ~ Chapter 4

Lance paced the room, the others all standing around the pod silently.

"Lance please stop pacing." Allura walked up to him and put a supportive hand on his shoulder, which he brushed off defensively,

"Allura, it's been five days, he should be out by now!" He continued his pacing without waiting for a response.

"Lance, please. We understand you are worried, but we are too you know. We are all worried, and I feel bad for not noticing something was wrong, I'm his

brother, I should be able to see these things." Shiro had started by speaking to Lance but now seemed he was talking more to himself.

"Coran can you check him please." Allura turned her attention to where Coran stood by the control panel. He nodded in response and pressed a few buttons.

"Curiously, his condition hasn't seemed to have changed since we put him here a few quintents ago."

"What, how is that possible?" She stood at Coran's side looking over the panel.

"This is most concerning." She furrowed her eyebrows. Lance looked up to see the two of them looking over the panel with worried looks.

"Wait, what's going on?" His expression turned impossibly more frightened. Allura looked over to him,

"We don't know, we are trying to figure that out." Pidge sighed and walked over to them.

"Let me see, I may not be extremely advanced with Altean tech, but I can take a look." Allura and Coran moved aside with no further words needed to be spoken.

She quickly tapped a bunch of letters and numbers that made no sense to anyone else but apparently did something. She was looking through the codes and checking to

see if the pod was working properly. Meanwhile, Lance was only more worked up, upon hearing something may be wrong. All he wanted was one chance to say he was sorry

to Keith and tell him about his true feelings. He wouldn't know what to do with himself if Keith died at his expense.

"Coran, there's a problem." Pidge gestured for him to look at what she found. Lance tried to see what they were looking at but couldn't see much.

"Something is messing with the display, so he is healing, but that isn't our only problem. One of the sensors in control of healing is damaged, and is messing

with Keith's brain waves." She looked up in shock as she realized what that meant.

"We need to get him out of there now!" She rushed over to the front of the pod. Lance walked over desperately and the whole group stood a safe distance away

as Coran deactivated the pod, Keith started to lean out and Lance rushed to catch him. Keith's violet eyes flickered open and looked up at Lance.

"Keith!" Lance smiled happily, seeing him alive. Keith however only looked confused. But Lance's heart dropped when the older boy spoke,

"Who are you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Secret Love Song ~ A Klangst Story ~ Chapter 5

"What do you mean? It-it's me L-Lance." Keith stood up once he had gained his balance and took a cautious step back from Lance.

"I don't know anyone named Lance." Keith looked at him confused and slightly afraid. Shiro approached him carefully,

"..Keith?" The boy looked over and walked to Shiro happily and hugged him,

"Shiro, who are these people?" He looked around, not recognizing anyone.

"These are your friends Keith. Something happened with your memory. Speaking of, Pidge, what happened? Keith's gaze drifted to the short girl dressed in green

with the large glasses, which she pushed up before speaking,

"When the sensor broke, it messed with Keith's memory as you can tell, since he remembers Shiro but not the rest of us, I assume that he has forgotten pretty

much anything from the garrison and beyond that, hence having no memory other than that of his childhood and Shiro." She plopped down on a nearby chair. Lance was in

shock, not only did Keith not remember Lance, but in his world, they had never met. Seeing the look of fear that had flashed on the older boy's face upon being

caught by Lance, was an image Lance would be haunted with forever.

Shiro had to be with Keith at all times, or else he would get freaked out. He slowly was getting used to them though, all except Lance, who with hurt was

keeping his distance from Keith. At dinner, Lance ate quietly, glancing over at Keith every once and a while, who would laugh at jokes among the other team members,

he seemed to be part of the team again, but this time lacked the connection he used to have with Lance. That stung worse than any physical pain Lance had endured

before. The next day, Lance had awoken hopeful that everything was just a dream, and that Keith was still in the pod, but unfortunately that was not the case. He

walked by Keith in the hall and waved, earning nothing as a reaction as Keith continued walking. He sighed and went to Pidge's room, he needed answers.

"Oh hey Lance." The green paladin greeted him without taking her eyes off her computer screen. He sat down on her bed next to her,

"Hey Pidge, do you think Keith will ever get his memory back?" The hurt and concern was obvious in his voice.

"I don't know Lance, I've been working on researching the readings from the pod, and from that I can say that something is going to have to trigger his memory,

like a traumatic experience or something that might have caused him strong emotions." Lance knew what that meant, but he could never do that to Keith again, it was

the reason they were in this mess to begin with. So instead of telling her what had happened like he probably should have, he just nodded,

"Oh, okay. Thanks Pidge." He walked out without waiting for her response. Lance then returned to his own room and sat on the edge of his bed, head in hands,

when a certain dark haired boy entered,

"Um, Lance? Can I talk to you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Secret Love Song ~ A Klangst Story ~ Chapter 6

"Uh-yeah, yeah of course." Lance looked up at Keith, who was standing awkwardly in the doorway of Lance's room.

"You can come in, you know." Lance tried to hide that he was nervous. Keith nodded before walking further into the room, enough so he was standing directly

in front of the bed.

"Soo, what's up?" Lance was tapping his foot anxiously.

"Um, I wanted to ask you, about our relationship in the past. Before I supposedly lost my memory. Because I know I've been ignoring you and I apologize, that

was insensitive of me, especially since I don't know what kind of relationship we had in the past." He was playing with his glove, avoiding looking at Lance.

"Oh, um well.." Lance rubbed the back of his neck as he searched for the right words to use, Problematic? Toxic? Wrong? Yeah, all the words that are probably

better left unsaid. Lance took a deep breath and patted the spot next to him, to which Keith hesitantly sat down.

"Our relationship was complicated to say the least. I had found out that you liked me, and I had liked you too, but neither of us knew before it was too late."

Lance could feel the familiar burning of tears in his eyes. He blinked them back and turned his gaze to Keith, searching his face for a reaction.

"Oh. I'm so sorry Lance, me ignoring you must have been really hard on you." Keith was visibly distressed by the news and put a reassuring hand on Lance's

shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah it really has been." Lance shook his head trying to calm himself down, his head filled with all kinds of thoughts and emotions, so much so he

barely noticed when Keith moved closer to him, trying to read his expression but only looking hurtfully confused.

"Keith, I'm sorry I'm such an emotional mess, I didn't want that to be the only thing you remember about me, but I've just been through a lot these past few

days." Keith wiped away the single tear that fell from Lance's face. The tan boy's cheeks flushed pink at Keith's touch. He looked up at the dark-haired boy, who was

smiling supportively at him,

"Hey, It's okay, don't cry though, you'll make me feel worse." The two of them laughed lightly.

"Thank you Keith." Lance smiled at him.

"For what? I didn't do anything."

"For talking to me, for making an effort to know about our past, it means a lot."

"I wanted to know, you don't have to thank me for that."

"Keith, can I try something?" Lance had an idea, he knew it could go horribly wrong, but he had a good feeling.

"Um.. sure?" Keith looked confused. Lance thought about what Pidge had said earlier 'something causing strong emotion', and with that in mind, he used all the

courage he had left and kissed Keith.


	7. Chapter 7

Secret Love Song ~ A Klangst Story ~ Chapter 7

Lance's eyes snapped open when he heard someone knock on the door. He stretched and rubbed his eyes,

"Come in." He was trying to figure out what exactly had just happened.

"Uh hey Lance." Then he understood.

"Oh... hey Keith. What's up?" It had been a dream.

"Shiro asked me to check on you since you've been in here for most of the day." Keith ran a hand through his hair awkwardly, but Lance couldn't help but take

note of how cute the action was.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, thank you though." Lance smiled at him weakly, almost dissapointed that that was all Keith had to say, and that Shiro had told him to do it.

"Hey Keith, do you remember anything about me, or us, at all?" Lance was ready to take the leap, maybe not in the way it went in his dream, but he was going to

try best he could.

"Um, not really. I'm sorry about that Lance."

"..Would you like me to tell you about our past?" Lance looked at the other hopefully.

"Uh yeah su-"

"Hey guys! Pidge is back, and she found her brother!" Hunk had run into the room and almost ran into Keith.

"Wait when did she even leave?" Lance really had been in his room a while.

"Sometime after you went to hide in here." Keith answered.

"Lets go meet him!" Keith was practicaly dragged out of the room, mouthing a 'sorry' in Lance's direction. He sighed and got up to follow them, after

all he felt slightly better knowing Keith had wanted to know about their past. Maybe this could work.

"Welcome back Pidge." allura smiled at her. Everyone was in a line waiting to greet her and her brother. Lance had been able to stand next to Keith, which made

him feel like a middle schooler again, doing anything to be close to his crush. It was weird how the smallest things made him feel all giddy inside.

"Hey thanks guys, this is my brother Matt." She stepped to the side to reveal someone with Pidge's same hair and eye color, a scar on his cheek, and a friendly

smile. He waved gently.

"Hey everyone, I'm Matt, nice to meet you." Lance heard a small gasp next to him and looked at Keith, his heart sunk. Keith was looking at Matt like it was

love at first sight. He should have known this would happen. Matt was walking around the group, shaking hands and greeting them all. He shook Keith's hand and smiled.

"Uh I'm K-Keith." A blush covered Keith's cheek. Lance watched hopelessly as he saw Matt notice the blush and Keith's shaking hand, turning slightly pink

himself. He moved on to Lance, keeping his eyes on Keith for another second before looking at Lance. He held his hand out. Lance shook it hesitantly.

"I'm Lance." He said flatly.

"Nice to meet you Lance." Lance hated how nice he was, hated how easily he got Keith's attention when it was all Lance was yearning for.

"Yeah yeah." Lance replied, sounding a little more rude than he had intended. Lance smirked to himself as he saw the smile slightly fade on Matt's face.

"Anyway, I'm going to show Matt around a bit and we'll catch up for dinner?" Pidge looked around the group and stood next to her brother.

"Sure Pid-"

"Can I come too?" Keith asked eagerly. Everyone looked at Keith confused.

"You know since I'm still fairly new here and don't want to get lost or anything." Pidge looked at Matt and shrugged.

"I don't see why not." Keith beamed. Lance just sighed and watched as the three of them walked away, Keith laughing at something Matt had said. Lance was just

about to return to his room and his sulking but Hunk stopped him.

"Dude, what is up with you? You look like old Keith." Lance glared at him and crossed his arms.

"Too soon? Sorry. But what's wrong?" There was obvious concern in his friend's eyes.

"It's nothing, I don't want to talk about it." Lance tried to push past Hunk, but failed.

"Does it have anything to do with the fact that you and Keith were dating before he lost his memory?" Lance stared at him in shock.


	8. Chapter 8

Secret Love Song ~ A Klangst Story ~ Chapter 8

Hunk crossed his arms,

"Am I right?" Lance tried to shake the disbelief from his face.

"What? No!" Hunk didn't show any sign of believing him.

"I'm not getting out of this am I?" Lance sighed as Hunk shook his head.

"Okay well we weren't exactly dating. It was kinda like an occasional hookup." He rubbed the back of his neck to calm his nerves. Hopefully Hunk wouldn't figure

out too much based on what he was saying.

"Sounds like there wasn't meant to be any feelings there so what happened?"

"I guess I've always kinda liked him but didn't want to admit it, but now it's too late." Lance turned away from Hunk, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

"I don't know what to tell you buddy, Keith dosen't remember much but until we find a way to bring back his memories there isn't much we can do."

"Don't you think I know that?" Lance turned back around, tone louder and more pained than before.

"Whoa, hey i'm sorry man, do you want to talk about it? Hunk took a cautious step closer.

"I don't even know what I would say." Lance mumbled, playing with his jacket sleeve.

"Well I mean you could tell me the whole story, I mean you were the one who found Keith when he was.. hurt." Lance pulled his hands into tight fists. He

couldn't tell the whole story, nobody would look at him the same if they knew.

"I really don't want to talk about it Hunk. I'm sorry." Lance avoided eye contact.

"Well if you change your mind, come find me, I'm here for you buddy." Hunk smiled and left the room.

Lance didn't leave his room until dinner. He was trying his best to avoid everyone, and it seemed to have worked just fine. He wasn't sure whether that was a

good thing or not. He assumed it was because Matt was there now, he winced at the thought of Matt, more specifically how Keith looked at Matt. He shook it off and

walked down to the dining room.

"Hey Lance you arrived just in time!" Keith called to him, he perked up immediatly.

"And why is that?" Lance asked as he sat down.

"Matt was just about to tell us the story of how he and Shiro fought the gladiator!" Keith's eyes sparkled and Lance's faded only the tiniest bit.

"Well actually it was Shiro, he attacked me so that he would be sent to fight instead of me. I'm extremely grateful of him." There was something about the way

Matt talked about Shiro that everyone but Keith seemed to notice, Lance could see the way Matt felt about Shiro, and it wouldn't be good for Keith, who was hung on his

every word. However Lance stayed quiet the whole time Matt spoke, gripping his spoon tighter than he probably should have. Once everyone was done their food and Matt

had finished his story, Lance watched as Keith pulled Matt aside. Lance and Matt exchanged glances briefly, but it was enough for Matt to see the pained look in his

eyes when he saw them together.

"Hey Matt, can I talk to you?" Keith was blushing intensly as he looked at Matt.

"Uh sure Keith, what's up?" Matt continued to steal glances at Lance, who he was fully aware could hear what they were saying.

"I know we haven't known each other long.. but I think I like you, a lot actually. A-and I want us to be... something." Keith stumbled over his words a lot,

it was obvious he hadn't really done this before. Matt saw Lance's expression get impossibly more pained as he turned around and stormed out of the room.

"Keith.. I like you too, but I can't be what you want. And I couldn't do that to Lance, I'm sorry." Matt smiled weakly before Pidge grabbed his sleeve and

started to drag him out of the room, leaving Keith with those words. Keith felt his heart drop, he dropped his arms to his sides. Wait a minute, 'I couldn't do that

to Lance.' Keith replayed in his head. What did any of this have to do with Lance? Oh. It hit him all at once. All the emotions. He was hurt by Matt's rejection,

but also guilty as he realized the meaning of Matt's words, Lance liked Keith. And Keith had asked out somebody else right in front of him. The more he thought about

it, the more it hurt him. If Lance liked him, they must have had something in the past he didn't remember, he couldn't even imagine how much that hurt. He pulled his

hands into fists and started walking towards Lance's room, if anything, he wanted to know the truth.

Lance heard a familiar knock on the door.

"Come in.." He mumbled from where he lay in bed, pulling the blanket closer to him. Keith entered the room.

"You need something, cause I'm sure your new boyfriend Matt could be of more help than me." Lance didn't even look at Keith, but instead stared at the celing.

"Matt rejected me.." Keith said, obvious hurt in his voice. Lance finally turned his attention to the other person in the room.

"So why are you talking to me?" Lance tried to hide the relief in his voice.

"I-I want to know what we were.. before I lost my memory." Keith sat down next to where Lance was curled up on the bed.

"You do?" Lance asked, sitting up and facing Keith.

"Yes." Lance searched Keith's face for any sign of discertainy, there was none.

"Well we weren't really together per say, but we had.. something special, I could feel it. I wanted to tell you how I felt, but I never got the chance, before

I found you.. in bed.. blood running down your arms." Lance's voice was shaky and pained, and he wiped away some tears he hadn't realized had fallen.

"Lance it's okay.. don't continue if it's painful." Keith put a hand on Lance's shoulder, trying in the only way he knew how to comfort him.

"No no.. I'm just, even being around you is painful now, because I know you don't think of me the same way anymore, and never will. It's all my fault, if I had

just been a better person a-and." He was crying again and frequently had to wipe his eyes with his now soaked shirt sleeve.

"I just wish I wasn't such an idiot, such a bad friend, to not even see that y-you were hurting, how could I be so stupid-" Lance stopped talking as he felt

Keith wrap his arms around him.

"Lance, you aren't a bad friend, you are a great friend, and im here for you right now so let it out if you need to." Lance buried his face into Keith's

shoulder and gripped his shirt as the tears kept falling in the heavy silence. After a few minutes, Lance pulled back and wiped his eyes a final time, they looked red

and irritated from the crying.

"I'm sorry Keith, that was a low point, even for me. You shouldn't have had to see me like this." Lance stared at his lap, refusing to look at Keith. Lance

felt his chin being lifted and turned to face Keith who leaned into him. Lance pushed him back.

"Keit you.. don't do this out of pity. I don't deserve to have you feel bad for me.. and you are still not over Matt. Please... just go before this gets

harder for me to resist.." Lance crossed his arms tightly. Keith was shocked by Lance's actions but left without another word. Maybe he was right, maybe Keith was

being impulsive, it was true he wasn't over Matt, was he doing it because he felt bad?


	9. Chapter 9

Secret Love Song ~ A Klangst Story ~ Chapter 9

Lance ran a hand through his hair. He just made Keith leave. Keith had tried to kiss him, and he had pushed away.

"That was the right thing to do, I'm proud of you Lance." Lance looked up to see Matt standing in the doorway. He felt the anger start to rise in him at the

sight of Pidge's brother.

"Why would you do that to him Matt? You know he's fragile, and he needs someone right now." Matt blinked startled at Lance's question.

"Answer me." Lance looked at him sternly.

"I couldn't do that to you Lance." Matt replied cooly, moving inside the room to stand in front of Lance.

"What are you talking about?" Lance's anger was quickly replaced with confusion.

"We can all see it Lance, the way you look at him. The way you act angry anytime someone else is around him. We can all tell how you feel about him." Matt gave

a quick sympathetic smile.

"But you barely know me, and he likes you anyway. So why would you reject him just for my sake?" Lance returned to his habit of messing with the button on his

jacket sleeve.

"There is something about Keith that I can't quite grasp. Almost as if he's distracting himself from his curiosity, which in this case, is you. He looks at you

like he wants more, wants to explore your past together." Lance sat blankly as he looked at Matt.

"It feels to me that he used his minor attraction to me to distract himself from you."

"But why would he do that? I still don't understand.." Lance looked down at his hands resting in his lap.

"He told me he feels something.. dangerous about you. Anytime he gets too close, he feels fear. He just doesn't know why. He told me he thinks it had something

to do with the past he can't remember." Lance's stomach twisted into knots. He knew exactly what would have caused that fear.

"So what does that mean?" Lance asked, feeling sick to his stomach.

"He feels something for you Lance, but he's afraid to explore it. He doesn't want to get hurt again. I'm leaving it up to you to fix this Lance, just be

careful, like you said, he's fragile." Matt didn't wait for a response from Lance before leaving the room. Lance sat in stunned silence. He knew how he could fix this,

but he was almost afraid to. He was the one that caused Keith to feel such immense fear and pain before, maybe it was better for Keith for him not to remember their

past, to remember all the horrible feelings Lance caused. Lance wanted to try, but was afraid of the results. Would Keith hate him? Lance spent much longer thinking

than he probably should have. It was the middle of the night. He decided to sleep on this tough decision, maybe he would feel better the next morning.

Lance woke up to Allura's voice loud on the intercom.

"Paladins hurry! We need Voltron! The Galra are attacking!" She sounded frantic and terrifyingly genuine. Lance quickly put on his paladin armor and headed to

his lion as he heard Allura command. He left the hangar to join his friends, who were all firing at an approaching Galra fleet. Except something was wrong. The black

lion was off. That's right. Keith wasn't familiar with his lion fully yet. Lance could see one of the ion cannons was aimed at the black lion.

"Keith!" Lance quickly flew to Black and pushed it out of the way as the cannon fired, hitting Red's backside and causing Lance to get pushed backward.

The rattling and shaking caused Lance to hit his head on the back of his chair, his vision going blurry. The last thing he saw was the yellow lion blocking Black

from another attack. He could hear the others calling his name. But it was too late, Lance blacked out.

Lance awoke for the second time that day, except this time he wasn't in his bed. Something feeling strangely like arms was wrapped around him, supporting his

weight. He opened his eyes slowly and was surprised to Keith's face hovering above his. Lance then realized a couple things. 1. That battle was definitely real.

2\. Keith was holding him up, and those were Keith's arms wrapped around his body.

"Keith..?" Lance spoke tiredly, looking up into beautiful worried violet eyes.

"Lance! You're okay!" Keith hugged him tightly and Lance felt a tear hit his neck as Keith held onto him. Lance weakly wrapped his around Keith, trying to

return the gesture.

"Lance... you saved me." Keith whispered, never loosening his grip on Lance.

"Well I wasn't going to let you get hurt." Lance laughed lightly.

"Thank you.." Keith whispered before pulling away from Lance enough for their foreheads to touch. Lance could feel himself slipping back into unconsciousness.

He chose to do something he's been fearful of since he knew it was the solution. But his mind didn't see the wrong in it in his current state. So he leaned forward

and touched his lips to Keith's, watching his surprised face before his vision was clouded in black once more. Keith stared at Lance in shock. His body felt strange,

and he felt lightheaded. Like his brain was being filled rapidly. Then he started to remember things.


	10. Chapter 10

Secret Love Song ~ A Klangst Story ~ Chapter 10

Keith's arms grew weak, and Shiro rushed in to take Lance into his own arms. Everyone looked to Keith who got up and stumbled back, ultimately falling onto

his knees only a few feet away from where he was before. The others looked at him with deep concern as tears filled his eyes, looking around frantically.

"Keith, what's wrong?" Hunk was closest to him, he reached out his arm to Keith comfortingly. Keith looked in his direction and was able to calm down slightly,

"Hunk." Keith looked next to him,

"Pidge, Allura." He continued.

"Coran, Shiro." He looked down,

"Lance..." He moved closer again, taking Lance's hand in his, smiling softly, a final tear falling,

"I remember everything..." There was an immediate reaction.

"Everything?!" Everyone but Pidge seemed shocked. She stood up and addressed the group.

"Keith remembers everything due to Lance kissing him, therefore evoking an extreme emotional response related to the things he couldn't remember. Simple."

A plethora of questions were thrown Keith's way, but he ignored them, he only had one thing on his mind.

"Is Lance okay?" Keith softly stroked his thumb over Lance's hand. Pidge sat down next to the them, looking Lance over.

"He should be okay, but he'll need some time before he gains his consciousness back." Keith nodded slowly, leaning down to kiss Lance's forehead gently.

"Keith... I hate to bring this up now, but you said you remember everything.. so what happened?" Shiro asked quietly. Keith smiled sadly down at Lance.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask me that. If you knew the truth you would take my only happiness away." Keith refused to make eye contact with anyone in the room,

focusing instead on the hair fallen over Lance's face, he looked so peaceful.

"Keith, I know this is hard for you, but it is essential for fixing the pod, or rather figuring out what was wrong in the first place." Allura tried to get

through to him, but he remained silent.

"Okay Keith, you don't have to tell us right now, but just know that it's important." Shiro knew Keith was a difficult person to get through to, and he

definitely knew better than to push him too far.

"I'm sorry Shiro, I know this is hard for you too. Just please don't overact when I tell you.." He looked up at Shiro, and he looked genuinely afraid, Shiro

was shocked.

"..I- Of course Keith, go ahead." And so he did. From the very beginning.

"Lance and I have known each other since the Garrison as you know, and I always had a huge crush on him, but was way too afraid and insecure about myself.."

Keith hugged himself and blushed slightly at his own words.

"When we joined up again to rescue you Shiro, I was so surprised, all the feelings I'd had came right back again, but I suppressed them and used them as anger

instead, I was still so afraid.." The others watched Keith intently as he spoke, exchanging glances with each other every so often.

"One night, Lance approached me, and he- he kissed me, I don't what had come over him, but I was too in shock to do anything. He didn't say a word, but from

his face I felt so small in that moment, so I just took it. Ever since then when I was least expecting it, he would do it again, he never spoke. But I would never

stop him either, part of me felt it meant something to him, but the other part of me felt that he was using me for when he got bored.." Keith started to tear up if

only a little.

"Keith-" Shiro started.

"But I never stopped him because both parts of me loved him, I was willing to do what whatever it took to be with him, and I know that was wrong, it caused me

to feel so terrible about myself after, so.. sometimes..." He hesitated and looked down at his arm, the scars still there like a painful memory.

"Keith you don't have too-"

"Sometimes I'd hurt myself.. and this time I guess I just cut too deep, Lance had written a note, and I had overreacted." Keith's eyes widened, he forgot about

the note until he started talking.

"What note?" The others all looked confused.

"...This one.." Lance opened his eyes and weakly held his hand up, holding a small piece of paper in his hand.

"Lance!" Keith hugged him tightly, feeling his arms wrap gently around him. Pidge curiously took the note from Lance's hand and unfolded it.

"Keith, we can't keep doing this anymore.." The pang hit Keith once again and he pulled back from Lance, looking at him sadly at the simple sentence. But then

Pidge continued, reading words that weren't there the last time Keith read the note,

"I can't continue to do this, without looking you in the eyes and telling you I love you, without embracing you, without expressing my true feelings..."

Pidge visibly cringed and Keith took the note from her, reading the rest with Lance glancing up at him.

"I'm so sorry Keith, I've ruined everything. I wish I could have said these words before, told you everything you needed to hear, you deserve someone so much

better than me. Part of me wishes you won't ever get your memory back. As much as it would hurt me, you don't deserve to feel what I've caused. Please, go on

without me, be happy Keith. Even if it's not with me." Keith stared at the small paper, processing the words he just read aloud. He was frozen, he couldn't process

anything, until he felt a hand brush against his. He jerked and looked up from the paper at Lance, who looked pained from the movement.

"You.. you did care." Keith spoke so quietly Lance barely heard him. It was like everyone else in the room had disappeared the room was so silent.

"I.. always have Keith, and what I said was true, you deserve someone who won't cause you pain, not like this." Keith was finally able to move again, he shook

his head violently back and forth. He could see that Lance was slowly drifting off again, Pidge did say he would need time to recover. Keith would have to make this

quick.

"Lance, I know what happened was bad, and yes I was hurt by it. But now I know what was really going on, I wouldn't want it with anyone but you.." He scooted

as close as he could to Lance, helping to move so his head rested in Keith's lap instead of being held up by Shiro. Keith brought his forehead down to press against

Lance's, eyes closed while whispering,

"I love you Lance. That will never change. Please don't try to walk away from me." Lance used the last of his strength to kiss Keith, guess he just had a habit

of kissing him before falling unconscious.

"I love you too Keith." They hugged again before Keith felt Lance's weight heavy against him. Shiro helped bring him to a pod, this time they double checked

it, there would be no mishaps this time. Keith smiled the whole time, for he knew now. That Lance and Keith were going to be happy together, and weren't going to let

anything get in the way of that.

Bonus:

Keith sat comfortably watching a movie in the dark room. Walking into the room, Lance sat down next to Keith on the couch, where Keith rested his head

comfortably on Lance's shoulder, almost as if it was habit. Keith smiled and nuzzled closer, Lance pulling a blanket around the two of them. Lance kissed Keith's

head.

"I love you Keith."

"I love you more." Keith mumbled into Lance's shoulder. Lance turned to Keith,

"Bet." Keith yawned and looked confused.

"What do you mean bet?" Lance slowly moved his hands toward Keith's very ticklish midsection.

"I bet I love you more." He smiled a cocky grin. Keith crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow,

"Oh really Loverboy- AHH!" Lance made his attack, tickling Keith who fell backward onto the couch, Lance on top of him, he was at his mercy.

"Okay okay! Stop!" Keith laughed, pushing against Lance.

"Alright, sorry babe." Lance smiled down at his victim. Keith reached his hands up to pull Lance's face down, kissing him softly.

"Happy one-year anniversary, I love you."


End file.
